


On Thin Fucking Ice

by Floopzididit



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floopzididit/pseuds/Floopzididit
Summary: It’s ice show season baby. Drama brews and romance flourishes with a bunch of horny skating legends.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning mi amor” whispered Javi into Sasha’s ear. She just flew in to Saudi Arabia the night before but Javi was already there and as jet lagged as she was she needed him to pipe her down hard. It had been weeks since she had last had that sweet Spanish sauce in her and she just couldn’t wait to have it again. “Oh good morning Javi” said she. They kissed a lot. They were both happy. It had been only a few months since they had gotten informally married in Coastal Rica and they had barely been able to see each other! But now they had so many shows together during the summer and they both wanted to make the most of it. “Good morning lovebirds!” Said Ivan from underneath the bed. He told Sasha he didn’t want to be alone last night so she let him sleep under the bed while Javi raw dogged her. She didn’t mind, he was basically her brother and they were very comfortable around each other. “Hey my man Ivan! Did you sleep ok?” Asked Javi very concerned. What a gentleman, always so caring! “  
I slept great! I took a few Xans and chilled out so fast!” Said Ivan.  
“Good to here mi amigo!”  
“I’m really hungry, do you two want to go get some breakfast?”  
“Ok” all three said. They made their way down to the hotel lobby. As the elevator was going down they had two other friends jump in! It was Gabi and Guillaume! “Hello frenchies!” Said Sasha  
“Bonjour!!” Said they  
They all hugged and caught up while the elevator made its way down very slowly. Sasha was so happy she got to hangout with Gabi she always thought she was really cool and super smart. She might even have feelings for her..? No! She was married to a beautiful Spanish man she had to forget about this! Anyways, the elevator finally made it down to the breakfast buffet. Immediately the group of friends remembered why they were so reluctant to do this show in Saudi Arabia. There was no food only coffee that was so strong it rivaled cocaine. “Ah mon fuck. I’m hungry!” Said Gabi  
“Let’s try to find a restaurant?” Suggested Ivan  
They all thought that was smart. They headed out to the streets of Mecca to find something to eat. Eventually they found a man with a few ostriches ties up to a carriage and he was selling their eggs. They decided to buy a few and then go make some ostrich omelette ima mug back at the hotel. As they were out walking they heard something.  
“Habi!!!” Said stranger  
Who the fuck was that.  
“Habi!!! I am miss you!!”  
Oh my god. It was Yuzuru. This was bad. Javi was blushing and was avoiding looking at Sasha. Oh no he did not! Yuzu ran over to Javi and brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. Javi slapped his hand though. “Why you slap?” Asked Yuzu with tears in his eyes  
“Oh. Uh it’s Saudi Arabia you have to be careful Yuzu!”  
“We never careful before” he said winking at Javi  
Oh my god Sasha was about to stab Yuzu before a thought crossed her mind. She would have to wait to propose this idea to Javi when they were alone, but oh boy was she grinning with malicious intent.  
They all carried their ostrich eggs back to the hotel and then made their egg in a cup. The ostrich egg didn’t microwave well and actually ended up with a consistency similar to rice pudding. Everyone except Guillaume thought it was gross so he ended up eating all of their rice puddingesque eggs. While Guillaume was chowing down on eggs, Sasha asked him how things were with Mikhail.  
“Uh. Well every since the sinusitis came back, he couldn’t do oral anymore so I dumped him”  
“Well that’s a little harsh don’t you think”  
“No”  
“Ok”  
He kept eating eggs. Gabi was looking through Sasha’s closet. “Wow you have such nice clothes!” Said she  
“Oh you can borrow some if you want! I overpacked” said Sasha trying to be a kind flirt  
“I like this shirt! Can I try it on?”  
“Uh”  
And just like that Gabi was taking off her shirt. Oh my god Sasha was getting very moist in the last department. Gabi didn’t have a bra on and she was fumbling with the shirt. Sasha was about to cum but then Javi startled her out of her lesbian fantasy. “Hey! We should go see some sights before we have rehearsal tonight!”  
“I’ve seen all I want to” said Sasha  
“What”  
“Oh hahhaha lmao yeah ok cool”  
And just like that Gabi wasn’t naked anymore and Sasha was pissed her husband actually distracted her from having a lesbian fantasy. After Guillaume ate all the eggs, he and Gabi decided to go to the amusement park in the hotel for a bit. Ivan noticed that Sasha seemed like she needed some alone time with Javi, the basically have ID partner telepathy, so he decided to try to go find some cocaine on the street. That just left Sasha, Javi and….. Yuzuru. Sasha was giving Javi the look that he needed to get rid of his old boy toy ASAP.  
“Hey Yuzuru, how about you head down to the pool? I’ll meet you there in a few and we can play water football”  
“Habi I do not know how to swim”  
“Ok well good luck you’re gonna fucking lose. See you in 15 scram bitch”  
Yuzu laughed and then left. Sasha turned to Javi with dramatics. She was ready to sell this proposal like no ones business.  
“Javi. I know you may not have an emotional attachment to Yuzu now, but your dick does. I can tell”  
He blushed and looked away from her.  
“Now hear me out ok. What if on this tour we give each other a hall pass?”  
He tilted his cranium  
“We can still fuck each other obviously, but outside of that we could have some fun and experience some outside influences!”  
“Hmm. What made you think this Sasha?”  
“Because it’s just sex! I only love you but sometimes I just want to be slut for a bit”  
“Huh I can agree. So this is a deal”  
“Yes”  
They both shook hands. Then Javi took off all of his clothes.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to go fuck Yuzu in the sauna”  
And he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and sped over to the elevator.  
Well that went well. Now Sasha has to figure out how to get Gabi back to this hotel room while Javi has his homo fun….


	2. Homo 4 U

Javi was making his way down to the hotel pool and getting very horny. He hadn’t had that sweet ass of Yuzu since the Olympics! As much as he loved Sasha right soaking conch, he missed Yuzus glory hole. Just as his fantasies were taking hold of him a familiar face stepped into the elevator…. it was Shoma! “Oh hi Javi!” Said he  
“Hello shoma! How have you been?”  
“Asleep”  
They both hugged and kissed a little longer than necessary.   
“Are you going to the pool?” Asked Shoma  
“Yeah I am! Are you going for a swim?”   
“No Yuzu texted me and asked for a blowjob so we are going to have some fun!”  
Oh no. Javi was so mad and a little jealousy. It’s not like he had called dibs on fucking around with Yuzu but he was on his way to do that and this little Oompa Loompa was about to upset those plans. Then he had an idea  
“Oh shoma! I just saw Yuzu at the karaoke lounge, you should go meet him there and head down together”  
“Oh great! Here’s the floor right now! Thanks Javi!”   
Shoma exited the elevator and Javi had the upper hand now. Once he got to the pool he saw Yuzuru already swimming in his Eboy outfit. He pulled him out of the water and carried him into the locker room.   
“Habi what this!”  
“Shut up you little slut”  
Javi ripped off his clothes and grabbed one of Yuzus chains he had attached to his waist.   
“Oooo Habi you so naughty! You have wife!”  
“I have a hall pass and I’m gonna use it all on you baby”  
He then put little Javi into Yuzu.   
They both yelped.   
“Habi you fuck me so good oohhh”  
Yuzu was already cumming. It had been so long since the two of them had done anything intimate. Javi was about to lose control before the shower door opened. It was Shoma! He first looked angry… then confused…. then he smirked.   
“Can I join?” He asked   
Javi and Yuzu looked at each other. “Ok” they both said.   
They then had a very kinky threesome using Yuzurus eboy chains. They all laid down on the shower floor after it was done and started laughing. “It like Olympic podium reunion! But with different medal hehe” said Yuzu  
They all laughed. But! Just as they were enjoying their post orgasmic threesome adventure, they heard footsteps. Oh shit! They were in Saudi Arabia! What were they thinking???!!! “Quick Shoma and Yuzu, climb up in the ceiling!” Said Javi as he moved one of the ceiling tiles. He hoisted them both up by their ass cheeks just in time. Yuzu and Shoma were in the ceiling making their escape as the door opened… and it was.. Nathan Chen? “Oh hey Javi. I thought this one was empty? Sorry for coming…” but he stopped once he saw all the cum on the walls. “What happened in here?” Asked nate.   
Javi just blushed.   
“I have a hall pass from Sasha.. I was just.. I”  
And then before Javi knew what hit him Nathan grabbed his face and started kissing him. Javi couldn’t believe it. He was getting three guys within thirty minutes of each other! While Nathan’s Duck was in his mouth he only hoped that Sasha was having just as much fun as he was.


	3. SpiderZu

Sasha was sitting in her room trying to figure out exactly what she should text Gabi to get her back up to her room. Then she heard a knock at her door. Who could it be? She hoped it was Gabi but as she opened the door it was a surprise!   
“Yuzu what are you doing here?..” she asked  
“Habi tell me you have hall pass this week”  
“Yes we do. Are you here to brag about how good my husband can dick you down? Because I already know. He does it to me all the time”  
“Well no. I thought… I had fun with Habi.. but what if we did fun too?”  
What the fuck. Sasha was really confused. But there was something sadistic in his eyes. Something about the new Eboy aesthetic. Something about him. She grabbed his face and they started kissing.   
She grabbed his neck and drug him to the bed. She ripped her shirt off with her mouth. Yuzus eyebrows raised at that. She then began carving her name into his legs with her acrylics. Yuzu was loving this. Before she knew it she he had gotten one of his chains around her neck and flung her into the wall. The sexual tension they had so long kept under wraps with their Javi feud was finally surfacing into the most violent sexual interaction they had both experienced. Sasha smashed a lamp on Yuzus head, Yuzu stabbed her leg with a fork, Sasha tried to drown Yuzu in the toilet, but eventually Yuzu tied her up with the bathroom towels and hung her outside the hotel window. Then, just like Spider-Man, he scaled the walls and left his web inside of her.   
“That was fucking hot” said Sasha still dangling 600 feet in the air   
“We very violent, but very hot” said Yuzu  
He then climbed back inside and pulled Sasha back in as well.   
“Yuzu, I thought you only did stuff with boys”   
“No I only… 97% gay. I like you. You give concussion. Very sexy”  
Sasha laughed. She kissed him on the cheek.   
“How about I order some room service? I’m hungry after that”  
“Yes sound good I am hunger too!”  
She called room service and ordered a lot of tortellini salad. Usually that’s what she would eat with Javi after a wild escapade but this was on par with that. She almost felt guilty about it until she remembered that just before Yuzu has fucked her like a fly trapped in a spider web outside the hotel room, he had also gotten piped by her husband. She was feeling a bit petty that she was sharing this moment with her husbands whore but at the same time it was so comical. She was in Saudi Arabia and just got dicked down 600 feet in the air by a gay man. This hall pass was really turning into a wild ride.


	4. Gabi spoke too soon

Just as Sasha and Yuzu we’re cuddling while she cupped his ass cheeks, there was a knock at the door.   
“Room service fast in Saudi Arabia!” Said Yuzu  
“I guess so baby”  
She kissed him on the neck and went to answer the door. But to her surprise it wasn’t room service. It was… Gabi!  
“Hey love I came by to give you back your…”  
She stopped cold once she saw Yuzu naked in the bed. Sasha was stopped cold.   
“Uhhh.. look Gabi.. I-“  
But Gabi cut her off  
“Ahh you and Javi have a hall pass week huh!”  
Damn she was smart.   
“Yeah we kinda let ourselves get a little crazy this week I guess haha” said Sasha nervously.   
“Well do you mind if I join?” Asked Gabi  
Sasha was immediately wet. Gabi and Yuzu both under her spell. This was something else.   
The clothes came off,again, and Yuzurus chains were now around Gabi and Sasha’s necks. While they were in the midst of the self named “Sendai Totem Pole” they phone rang…  
“Hello?” Answered Sasha with cum drooling out of her mouth  
“Hey Sashy Steppy”  
It was Ivan, only he ever called her that name. She only let him call her that.   
“What’s up BuikHead”  
“Hey so there might be a little issue during our rehearsal later… you see the guest choreographers are Tessa and Scott…”  
“Why would that be an…” and just as she looked over to Gabi upside down with Yuzurus dick in her mouth did she then remember the interview.   
“Oh fuck Vanya. Go find Javi, the three of us have some serious mediating to do”  
“Ok goodnight!”  
“Ivan fucking focus! Meet in the lobby in 10”  
“Ok I love u”  
She hung up and turned towards Gabi.   
“You really causes a shit storm with that interview Miss Papadakis. Come with me to the lobby and we’re going to settle this with Tessa and Scott”  
Gabis face ran white. She looked scared but did as she was told. Yuzuru looked very confused. “Can I stay in this room while you go fight the Roxanne man and woman?”  
“No Yuzu get the fuck out and go fuck Shoma or something”  
He looked a little disappointed, but as he re dressed in his eboy drip, he winked at Sasha. Then as he was leaving he swiped the back of his hand across her cheek. Sasha blushed. Which was weird.   
Sasha grabbed Gabis hand and they made their way to the elevator.   
MEANWHILE  
Ivan was on a mission, he had to get Javi to mediate this shitstorm. He knew that he was going to the pool so he decided to head that way. But when he was walking through the locker room on his way to the pool, he heard a very familiar voice screeching a very familiar “aye carumba” from the showers… as he opened the shower door he couldn’t believe his eyes! There was Javi balls deep in Nathan Chen!


	5. The meet and greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wholesome, celibate turn of events. More raunchy and wild adventures will continue onward

Sasha was in the conference room with Tessa, Scott, Gabi and Gui But Javi was absolutely nowhere to be found. It had been thirty minutes and no one had spoken. Sasha decided it was now or never and it was time to dive in.   
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...” oh shit she was messing up really bad.   
“Just kidding guys lol. Uh so I’m sure we all know about the little article that has brought us together”  
Everyone nodded.   
“Ok I would like Gabi and Guillaume to start off by explaining themselves and give a true apology”  
Gabi and Gui looked at each other and Guis eyes told Gabi to take the plunge.   
“Ok you guys, look I’m really sorry. I’m very emotional and what I said was from a place of self disappointment. I didn’t mean to come off so negative and hateful. I love the both of you.”  
Sasha nodded happily. She looked at Guillaume, it was his turn.   
“I’m sorry for Gabi being an idiot.”  
They all laughed. Sasha decided to intervene very quickly before Tessa and Scott responded  
“You guys, some of us are just really vicious competitions... I actually have something I’d like to share...”  
They all leaned in very interested  
“During every competition this year, I’d hook up with Nikita the night before we were set to compete. I’d give him a really teethy blowjob hoping that his dick would hurt too bad for him to skate well...”  
Audible gasping.   
“So in a way I understand what Gabi and Guillaume said. It doesn’t make it right, but I’m not some saint to preach to you all”  
They all had some giggles.   
Tessa spoke up “It wasn’t even that bad honestly. If I was able to say my honest thoughts about Meryl, I probably would’ve lost Canadian citizenship”  
Scott nodded “Yeah trying to speak about Charlie White while being civil was basically living through a failed suicide attempt from jumping off a bridge”  
Sasha felt like the job was done. “Ok so can we be on good terms and not slice each other with our skates?”  
“Yes” everyone said   
“Ok well we better get to the rink and start rehearsal!”  
They all got up and made their way over to the arena. Sasha felt just like Judge Judy and she didn’t even need her dumbass husband to lend a useless hand. Speaking of her husband she decided to check her phone to see if he responded. Instead there was a message from a private number. She opened it up and it was a video.... and once it started playing she dropped to her knees and started hysterically crying....  
To be continued eventually...


	6. ISIS is WasWas

Sasha had to compose herself to watch the video again. She pressed play..  
“Hey mi baby, es tu Husband... the president of Saudi Arabia caught me in a three way with Nathan and Ivan. He called ISIS on us and now we’re captured in the desert. They want $4 trillion pennies. Please baby do what you can, but if you can’t I will forgive you and wait for you in heaven..”  
There was a big silence then Ivan came on screen  
“Hey Sasha! We got kidnapped! How cool! Want to save u...”  
And the video cut out. Sasha was in hystericals. Everyone began to notice and started to calmly approach. The fairy godmother of ice skating herself, Carolina Kostner, put her arm around her.   
“Sasha, what is wrong my dear?” She inquisitively questioned  
“Javi, Ivan and Nathan got kidnapped by ISIS and it’s all my fault because I gave him a hall pass to be gay” Sasha wailed.   
Everyone put on their sympathetic faces. But they were feeling very bad for her!   
Yuzu decide to speak up.. “we will save them! We are tough bitches”  
Everyone looked at each other. Sasha stopped crying momentarily and had hope in her eyes.   
Yuzu started planning   
“Me and Sasha will go to black market and buy gun, Carolina and Shoma go find animals to ride, Tessa and Scott find disguise, and Gabi and Gui go make lot of quiche for journey”   
Everyone went to work. Sasha wipes away her tears and looks at Yuzu   
“Why do you want to help?”  
“I love Habi but I know he love you most and he so happy with you... I want him to be smile. You do that. Also you give good sex”  
Sasha smiled. Yuzu was such a nice friend. She hugged him and they went off to work.   
*four hours later*  
Carolina and Shoma could only find three camels but Tessa and Scott found three trench coats. They decided to pair up and do the old shebang with two people in a trench coat. Shoma has also used his video game skills to encrypt the location of the video, and it looked like they were headed to Sudan.   
“Well I guess the ice show will have to wait while we fight isis” said Tessa  
They all giggled  
Then they hopped on their camels and rode into the sunset on their way to Sudan ready to save their beloved friends


	7. Swashbuckling business

After four days of long and tiring travel through the Saudi Desert,they finally made it to the Red Sea! It was now time for phase two of the mission. Everyone hopped off of their camels and began getting their disguises ready. But first they had to make false passports! Luckily Guillaume brought his crochet kit and he began to crochet the false documents. He paired everyone off and then ran through the fake identities “Ok Carolina and Shoma, you guys are Mo Ni Kong from North Korea. Tessa and Scott, you two are Slinitzia Kwrazcenki from Poland. Gabi and I will be Oooouoinne Parkoursdottir from Iceland. Last but not least, Sasha and Yuzu you will be Mary Jo McbEth from England with a capital E.”  
He handed everyone their passports. They all looked through the information and memorized it. Then they headed down to the boat docks of Jeddah to find some maritime transportation. Eventually they found a canoe and submarine. They decided to get both. Mary jo McbEth went over to make the purchase.   
“Hello we would like that humble canoe and the big submarine”  
The boat dealer looked her up and down. He was questioning if someone would actually try to pull off the old two-people-in-one-trench coat scheme. He decided that she was probably just a very tall, lumpy British girl.   
“Alright sounds good. That will be $20”  
“Ok great”  
Mary Jo handed him the money and he went to get the keys.   
“Ok here’s the keys for the submarine and here is the key for the canoe. Where are you headed to?”   
“Oh nowhere special, just a fishing trip for the day”  
“Ah sounds fun! Well just look out for Somali pirates, they tend to attack pretty much everyone”  
Oh shit they had forgotten about the pirates.   
“Oh we should be ok!”  
“Well just be careful.... wait a second”  
Mary jo froze as she was turning to walk away.   
“Why do you need a submarine for a fishing trip lol”  
She exhaled with relief  
“Oh! So we can see where all the fish are!”  
“Understandable have a nice day :)”  
Then they went over and caught up with the rest of the undercover lumpy Amazonians.   
“Ok we will split up, Me and Slinitzia will start off in the canoe and Mo Ni and Ooooouuuinne will take the submarine”  
“Excellent” said everyone.   
They all got into their vehicles and began to set sail across the Red Sea. Eventually they released a canoe and a submarine have much different travel speeds, so they tied up the canoe to the submarine and pulled it along.   
Just a few hours into their excursion, they spotted a very large ship in the distance and heard gunfire. Oh no! This was the opposite of good.... Sasha radioed down to the submarine and said there was a ship being attacked and they all needed to go in the submarine. Unfortunately the sub was too small for everyone, so they got their guns out and prepared for trouble ensuing.


	8. Somali salami

Sasha, Yuzu, Tessa and Scott assembled their AK69s and watched as the boat grew closer and closer. They all shot worried glances towards one another as they could only wait to see how this would play out. Just as the boat was a few hundred meters away, their hearts sunk. It was for sure Somalian Pirates.   
“Let me do the talking” said Tessa. She had been through plenty of tricky PR situations before and she knew how to talk her way through anything.   
“Hello gentleman and pretty ladies!” Said the pirates  
“Oh hi there! What brings you out on the sea today?”  
“Oh ya know just robbing and shit. You guys got a few extra dollars by chance?”  
“Well unfortunately we just used our last amount of money on getting this canoe. I’m so sorry boys!”  
“Ok cool. Well give us your jewelry then motherfuckers”  
They pointed their guns at them.   
“Woah there fellas” said Tessa in a very sultry voice “I think there’s a way around this”  
They looked confused. Tessa walked right on their boat. Looked the captain in the eye and licked his gun like a mechanical dick.   
“Well now little missy, maybe we can make an exception”  
Sasha saw her opportunity and walked on board as well. She went up to the second pirate and grabbed his dick right away.   
Tessa and Sasha started making out with the pirates and Yuzu and Scott knew this was their chance. As the pirates were making out with the women and had their dicks softly caressed by their hands, Yuzu and Scott got into position, aimed their guns right for the pirates heads. “NOW” yelled Scott  
Then like a movie, time slowed down. Sasha and Tessa pulled their lips away from the pirates mouths. Their fingers slowly unraveled their grasp around their Somalian salami. They jumped out of the way as the bullets penetrated the Somalian pirates skulls. The pirates collapsed onto the floor and the slow motion cut out.   
“Holy shit we just kill two men” said Yuzu. His eyes were watering up. Scott went over to comfort him.   
“Yuzu it’s ok they were really bad people. They would have killed us you know that”  
“I will be in hell when I die! Satan take me now!” Said Yuzu weeping hysterically   
“Yuzu it’s really ok, not everyone has a heart of gold, and these guys were rotten to the core”  
“I guess.. still am sad”  
“It’s ok, let’s check out their contraband to distract you. Hey Tess, how about you radio the guys in the sub and let them know what’s up”  
“Will do”  
As Tessa radioed the others and waited to help them board the ship. Sasha, Yuzu and Scott all went downstairs to check out what was below deck. And boy were they in for a shock...


	9. Seaman’s semen

They looked at each other and back again at the abundance of narcotics and illicit drugs was enough to fund a military coup. They hit the jackpot! They could easily use this contraband to bribe Isis and get their friends back.   
“Holy shit” said Scott  
“Wow, boys... this is insane”  
“Should we maybe take some illegal drugs” Yuzu said  
Scott and Sasha both looked at him  
“We had stressful day.. maybe we can spend night at sea and have fun”  
They both thought it was fun idea and they grabbed some percocets and headed up to the top deck.   
Carolina and Shoma were dumping the bodies into the ocean and Tessa, Gabi and Gui were smoking cigarettes like a bunch of boujee bitches.   
“Hey guys! Yuzu had a good idea! We had a really rough day and we found some percocets so let’s get high as shit and have a fun night on the sea!” Said Scott  
Everyone thought it was a good idea! They all threw back four percs and instantly they started feeling the effects.   
As they were all settling into their highs, Yuzu was wildin. He found an old stereo set and plugged his phone into it. Hungry eyes starts playing hungry eyes while taking off all of his clothes. He grabs Sasha and Shoma and brings them to the light pole. He makes them both succumb to his sexual Japanese energy and they both swoon in his sight. Soon enough the percs had reached the height of their high and there was Sasha getting pounded by Yuzu and fisted by Shoma as all their freinds sat around and watched.   
“Wow Shakespeare really went off with this one” said Scott to Carolina  
“Scott this isn’t Shakespeare, this is post modern expressionism”  
Carolina slapped him and he fell into the sea, but she dove in after him and they began water fucking.   
Tessa looked over to Gabi and the moonlight illuminated her eyes. She looked so angelic. Tessa couldn’t contain it, she had to revenge fuck Gabi for that interview. They headed downstairs to scissor to the bone.   
Guillaume was left all alone until Shoma made eye contact with him while he had his whole fist in Sasha’s lower intestine. He entered Shoma from behind and began pounding him.   
Exactly at 11:69 am they all climaxed and screamed at the top of their lungs. Carolina and Scott drug themselves back onboard, Tessa and Gabi returned from the lower decks and they all cuddled on the poopdeck looming upon the stars. They were so happy to have such a great group of friends. As they dozed off, Sasha could only think of what Javi was going through, but she knew he would have to hold out a few more days before she got to him. She knew he could do it, he was a resilient man and that’s what she loved about him. Before she knew it, she was dozing off underneath the stars on the Red Sea.


	10. All at semen

The warm Arabian sun beat upon the delicate skin of Alexandra as she awoke from her slumber. “You guys! Wake up we need to get to Sudan soon!” Said the she. Everyone got up and peppy right away. “All hands on the poopdeck” commanded Scott. They all put their hands on their own buttcheeks. “No” Scott commanded. He told them which jobs they would do and soon enough they were sailing among the waves of Arabian waters. Sasha’s only job was to watch for icebergs until they docked in Sudan, but this gave her a lot of time for consolation. She missed Javi so much. He was the love of her life and she couldn’t believe that ISIS had actually managed to take him away from her. She started seething with anger and began getting extremely agitated. Yuzuru noticed that she was not ok and walked over to her. 

“Sasha”

“What” said Sasha in a demonic voice

“Javi will be ok. He strong. And we strong so we can get him back. Pleas baby don’t become stress” said Yuzu as he gently caressed her cheekbones. Sasha was vulnerable and began crying. Yuzu spit in her eyes and then kissed her forehead. 

“It is ok we will rescue them ok” he said

She agreed and went back to her post. 

In no less than 30 minutes and 4 hours they had finally reached the shores of Sudan. 

“Hello welcome to Sudan” said the nice border man

“Hi we are here to capture my husband from ISIS can we go in” said Sasha 

“Ok cool” Said the border man. 

They all snuck the last remaining drugs into their clothes before bombing the boat to sink the evidence. 

“Ok so according to our geo tracking fromthe video sent by Isis, they are being held in disputed territory between Sudan and South Sudan” said Carolina 

“Oh fuck how are we going to get there” said Guillaume 

“Well there’s the military recruiting people to go fight in South Sudan” said Shoma

They all decided their best bet to get into the forbidden lands was to join the Sudanese military and go MIA


End file.
